the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Street of San Francisco (2017 film)
|starring= |narrator= |music=Hans Zimmer |cinematography=Matthew Jensen |editor=Tim Mertens |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release= |time=98 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$201 million |gross=$439.1 million |preceded=''Birds'' |followed=''The Polar Express'' (2017) }} The Street of San Francisco is an 2017 American adventure action comedy film that locates in San Francisco, California and that is directed by Chris Columbus. This film was based on the book "Poor, Poor Ophelia" written by Carolyn Weston, the TV series created by William Hale and produced and released by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, 1492 Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. The movie title was theatrically released on September 22, 2017 by Warner Bros. Pictures along with The Lego Ninjago Movie. Plot Both Malden and Douglas spent time with SFPD detectives to lend an air of authenticity to the show. SFPD detectives took a liking to both Malden and Douglas, whom they characterized as "very fine fellows". Unlike subsequent generations of television production, the show made an effort to insinuate itself as seamlessly as possible into the fabric of the city. The series was filmed almost entirely on location in San Francisco. A warehouse converted to an interior scenes sound stage was located at the dead end of Kearny Street below Telegraph Hill, across from 1855 Kearny Street currently adjoined to 150 Chestnut Street, where it still stands today. In the series, the inspectors' unmarked Ford four-door sedan would respond to an emergency after placing a single-lamp revolving magnetic red light on the roof. This was contrary to authentic unmarked SFPD vehicles, which used a forward steady-burning red handheld spotlight (pursuant to California Vehicle Code section 25252), which hung by a hook to the top inside front windshield. The studio prop black-and-white marked SFPD radio cars were authentic-looking with one exception; in early episodes, the studio cars had twin two-lamp revolving roof-mounted red lights or two roof-mounted forward steady-burning red lights on opposite sides of the center four-lamp revolving red light, while authentic marked SFPD black-and-white radio car roof-mounted emergency lights had one forward steady-burning red light and one rear-facing flashing amber light on opposite sides of the center four-lamp revolving red light. Cast * Chris Pratt as Douglas * T.J. Miller as Malden * Christopher Knights as Joe * Gina Rodriguez as Vanessa * Maya Rudolph as Sarah * Dana Gaier as Emily Production On November 7th, 2014 along with Big Hero 6, it was announced that Chris Columbus and William Hale are about to make a movie. The movie title will be in-development in 2013 and the movie title will be in-production in 2015 with Animation The movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. Visual effects The visual effects and animation for the film was created and animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides the movie's visual effects after Birds. Filming the movie title's filming was set in San Francisco, California in the United States of America Post production The sound of the movie was recorded, edited, designed, added and customized at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America. Rendering The film's render was rendered by RenderMan. Music The music for the movie was composed by Hans Zimmer. The soundtrack will be released digitally on September 20, 2017 and on Compact Disc on September 30, 2017 by WaterTower Music. Release The movie title will be released on September 22, 2017 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures alongside with The Lego Ninjago Movie. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on October 25, 2016 and was shown before Moana * The first trailer was released on May 5, 2017 and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Wonder Woman, Cars 3 and Despicable Me 3 * The final trailer was released on August 10, 2017 and was shown before The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature Home media Warner Bros. Home Entertainment has officially announced that it will release on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD of The Street of San Francisco The three releases will be available for purchase on December 19, 2017 and on Digital HD and Movies Anywhere in December 5, 2017. Reception As od October 5, 2017, The Street of San Francisco was grossed $439.1 million in the United States against the budgets. The budgets are $201 million in the United States. Credits Gallery See also * The Street of San Francisco * Poor, Poor Ophelia References Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2017 films Category:2017 2D films Category:2017 3D films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Films directed by Chris Columbus Category:Films set in San Francisco, California Category:Films based on American novels Category:2010s criminal comedy films Category:American criminal comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Animated films about friendship Category:Animated buddy films Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Reboot films